Delta Temple
Delta Temple A temple in Yangtze Town where the Delta Priests live. You can access it by using tesseract on the grassy area of the beach in Yangtze town, then surfing off to the left. The temple consists of 5 chambers each with their own leader, and a final battle with the Delta Leader. The Mind and Steel Chambers are both locked and not accessible until you have beaten the Grass, Fire, and Water Chambers first. Beating the final leader rewards you with the ability to change Victini or Jirachi into its Delta form. The Delta temple is full of Trainers with level 100+ pokemon. Inferno Chamber Entrance to the left. The chamber consists of a island in the middle with a button leading you to each section of the chamber. You must fight your way through several trainers in order to solve the puzzlesa (A simple button puzzle each time) and unlock the leader of this chamber. Almost every Pokémon here hs flame body, ways to cure burn are advised. The leader of the fire chamber has a single Delta Ninetales (psychic), and the rest fire types. Delta Leader Neal Forest Chamber Entrance through the two tunnels beside each other to the north. Consists of a maze with a plenty of bug/grass trainers, and the grass Delta leader. The leader has a delta Pinsir and other grass or bug types. Delta Leader Ocean Chamber Entrance through the tunnel to the right. The water chamber must be completed going down the ladder and beating each trainer one at a time to remove the ice barriers, eventually leading to a button. The button unlocks a final trainer and the leader of the water chamber in the upstairs section, surf is required. A Delta Milotic can also be found in the upstairs section of this chamber, by surfing off to the right. The button is not needed to reach Delta Milotic. Delta Leader Katie Mind Chamber Entrance in the top left corner on the north wall, but only after you've beaten the first three delta leaders. The mind chamber is a teleport-maze puzzle full of psychic trainers. It does not matter which direction you go through the teleporters until you reach the room with one male and one female trainer. Actually there are three rooms with a male and female trainer, in one the guy has all unowns, the other has a pokéball in the center. You want the third room with a male and female that has no pokéball, and the male trainer doesn't have unknowns. After reaching this room go through the bottom teleporter to reach the leader (you may need to have defeated each trainer for this to work). The leader has a Delta Chimecho (Steel) and psychic types. Delta Leader Bruce Iron Chamber The steel chamber is an arrow tile puzzle similar to the Steel gym. There is only one path to take and you simply have to defeat all the trainers and hit the buttons as you come across them. The leader has a single Delta pokémon and other steel types. Delta Leader David Delta Champion Talde The Delta leader, who has different sprites depending on which direction he is a facing, has a team consisting purely of Delta pokemon at level 115. Defeating him rewards you with the chance to change Victini or Jirachi into their Delta form. Leaving through the door behind him brings you outside the Delta temple. Category:Needs Image Category:Location